Episode 1202 (26th October 1995)
Plot Michelle bottles out telling Grant anything about the pregnancy at the last minute. Being caught in the fire of his suspiciousness on why she called him over, she tells him that she's going to live in America for a year with a job that she has gotten. Pauline's in a tearful state, Arthur offers his condolences and opens up Pauline to reality. Michelle tells Ruth that she thinks Grant may know that Mark is HIV Positive, but the pair agree to remain quiet as Michelle believes Grant won't breathe a word. Robbie's porn tape is caught out by Carol, Cindy arranges a date with David. Gita spots Guppy Sharma in the midst of a crowd on Bridge Street and is like a lovesick puppy when Guppy greets her in the café and invites her down to his car on George Street to discuss potential business propositions. Nigel is devastated to be informed by his solicitor that there's a very high chance Liam will win the court case and gain custody of Clare. Michelle, feeling brazen and open to her feelings, informs Mark that she has decided to keep her unborn baby, and she's happy to discover that the people she's working for in America don't have a problem with it. Before preparing to leave, Michelle and Mark both agree that the pregnancy remains a secret despite Michelle later telling Arthur. Nigel's day goes from bad to worse when Mr Leeson gives him the sack from the videoshop due to the shop being left unattended while Nigel was at the solicitor's. Michelle and Pauline make amends before both Michelle and Vicki depart Albert Square for a new life Alabama with her family and friends waving her goodbye. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Carol - Lindsey Coulson *Alan - Howard Antony *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *David - Michael French *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Gita - Shobu Kapoor *Vicki - Samantha Leigh Martin *Martin - Jon Peyton Price Guest cast *Guppy - Lyndham Gregory *Mr Spicer - James Staddon *Mr Leeson - Paul Viragh Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Bridge Street Café *Walford Video *George Street *55 Victoria Road - Downstairs rooms *George Dickens Solicitor - Office Notes *Last appearance of Michelle Fowler until 24th December 2016 and final appearance of Susan Tully in the role. The role was taken over by Jenna Russell in her next appearance due to Sue taking on a career in directing, and going onto direct several episodes of EastEnders. *Final appearance of Vicki Fowler until 23rd January 2003 and last appearance of Samantha Leigh Martin in the role. The role was taken over by Scarlett Alice Johnson in her next appearance. *Sam Mitchell (Danniella Westbrook) and Clare Bates (Gemma Bissix) are credited despite not making an appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's decision time for Michelle, who has some explaining to do to Grant. But before she can regain control of her life, she must work out what to tell her parents. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,320,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1995 episodes